List of Reoccurring Events
Though most events in PWOPL are based on the group's current location within a region, there are also some that pop up multiple times throughout the adventure. Regular Events Cosplay Cosplay events allow members to draw their characters dressed up as non-PWOPL characters. This includes canon Pokémon characters as well as characters from different series. Family As character development and story-building opportunitues, events that revolve around a character's family will sometimes occur. Such events usually focus on details about characters' parents and/or siblings, though posts about extended family members are also allowed. Fanart Everyone loves getting gifts in the form of drawings or writings about their character, and this event allows those who enjoy giving such gifts to get a small reward for themselves in the process. Spirit of the Season In December 2012, PWOPL user Yojimbo created the first official member-funded fanart event. Members drew pictures of each other's characters for a one-month period, after which a community vote was taken to declare the event's winners. The four members with the most votes were allowed to choose from four different sets of prizes, including Pinkan berries, Rare Candies, Event Tokens, and a shiny potion. Gijinka Though posts of your characters' Pokémon as Gijinka are always allowed, special events allow members to post all kinds of Gijinka regardless of whether they own the Pokémon or not, and give event rewards for the posts. Additionally, Professor Oak will occasionally post randomly generated Pokémon for members to design Gijinka of to receive better rewards. Shipping Not just limited to romantic pairs, shipping events allow members to explore all kinds of relationships between characters. Canon, possible, and crack pairings are all allowed, as long as both members agree with the ship. Swap Swap events involve something about the character changing. This could include being drawn as a different gender, having their species changed, or wearing clothing that they normally wouldn't. For most swap events, the changes are not considered canon. Arceus Hole of Decision From time to time, a more official version of the swap event will occur. When active, the Arceus Hole of Decision will appear in the group's current location and stay open for a set amount of time. If a character jumps into the Hole, their appearance will be affected as in a minor swap event, but the changes will be treated as canon until either the Hole disappears or the character re-enters the Hole. Time Past Also referred to as "childhood events," these events prompt members to explore their characters' pasts in order to share or develop backstories. Future Commonly called "career events," these are the opposite of past events. These events focus on what members' characters would do after their adventures with the League end and can include both career and family matters. Holiday Events Valentine's Cards Every February, trainers send cards to their friends and loved ones on Valentine's Day to let people know that they care. Rare Candies are commonly given as well. Halloween Costume Collab When October rolls around, the annual costume collaboration begins. Members may draw their trainers dressed up for Halloween and submit the pictures to Professor Oak to be included in one large image that showcases the community's art. Each year's collab image is archived on the League board for future viewing. Christmas Lists Each December, members may post Christmas lists for their trainers. If the trainers have been good throughout the year, Santa Oak may leave them a special present in the form of a Pokémon or item. Members may also give each other things from their Christmas lists as well. Category:lists